Basilica
The Basilica (カテドラル, Katedoraru), also called the Great Cathedral in the fan translation, is a location in Shin Megami Tensei and is on the Tokyo Bay. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Mentioned *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Basilica is the final dungeon of the game, and it is divided in two sections: One half contains the forces of Chaos, and the other half holds the supporters of Law. Depending on the hero's alignment, the four leaders of one alignment will aid him, and the other will battle him. If he's on the Neutral path, he'll have to fight both. Once the Basilica is entered, the two alignment heroes talked to, and the Four Devas are defeated, Tokyo will become flooded, with only the island the Basilica is on and small patches of land untouched, cutting off all other areas of Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Cathedral is mentioned to be where Tokyo Millennium was built. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The Basilica is an open dungeon with an instanced boss area. It can be accessed after a quest introducing the Setsu and Azura from a parallel world. Although entry is only possible while in a team, it is possible to create a team with a single player to enter. However, as a single player, it is only possible to fight mobs in the open dungeon, but as multiple players are needed to activate the boss zone, it is impossible to enter without a team of at least three players. Teams can be created as law, chaos, or neutral, depending on the alignment of the team's host. While the open dungeon is shared between all routes, each team alignment has a different starting point and certain doors and hallways can only be opened in certain alignments. The dungeon is split by two floors with multiple stairs that are periodically locked, creating a maze-like pathway through the dungeon. Opening the stairway locks requires defeating mobs in the area. The four kings, four riders, and four archangels appear as minibosses that can greatly speed up access to the entrance to the boss area. Their locations can be seen on the dungeon's map by anyone on the corresponding floor and their current HP is visible from anywhere inside the dungeon. The goal is to find the fastest way to reach their spawn point before other teams in the dungeon defeat them. The final boss is determined by the route with Gomory appearing at the end of the law route and Seraph at the end of the chaos route. The neutral route is unique in that the boss can be either of the two or a final boss area where both appear together. Unless a team member takes on a debuff from one of the white vortexes in the run or five ziotite counters are given to the Kuro Yagiya to fill the gauge, it is impossible to deal damage to either boss. With the debuff or an active gauge, it is possible to unlock a single affinity weakpoint on the boss. It has been confirmed in the game's official blog this is meant to be a reference to the area in the original game and the soundtrack for the area is a remix of the original theme. Synthesis items referring to the Law Hero and Chaos Hero can be acquired in the dungeon's endchest and rare mobs can drop weapons that reference those from the original game, such as the Peacemaker. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Final Dungeon